


Lullaby of Death

by Succulent_Skittles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, I think I wrote it 10 years ago, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, this is such an old piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulent_Skittles/pseuds/Succulent_Skittles
Summary: A sort of poem/lullaby I wrote years ago, that I could imagine Death singing to younger souls to soothe them. Based off/inspired by an oc of mine, who's his daughter and will take over one day.
Kudos: 2





	Lullaby of Death

Come along little ones, 

the night awaits. 

The stars a trail, 

the moon a gate. 

No one gets lost 

in the darkness

when I’m around. 

Because gingerbread paths

lead to death, witches

and queens who

lurk in the sun,

awaiting the chance

to lure innocents

into storms,

where half-remembered dreams

and always-present tortures await.

Avoid the light, my dears,

whenever you feel lost.

It hides evil in it’s warmth.

The darkness, I know, I know, 

you have been taught to fear, 

but while monsters may 

lurk they wish only to help,

feeling pain for the fear they create.

It’s the darkness where 

you’ll find the path

to your new home.


End file.
